


the hickey

by acethedisgrace



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hasegawa Langa is Bad at Feelings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Smut, That's a spicy meataballa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethedisgrace/pseuds/acethedisgrace
Summary: Langa's mother notices a hickey on her son's neck. Not knowing of Langa's relationship, she comes to crazy conclusions as to who gave him the love bite, and why.Really, it was all his joyously affectionate boyfriend Reki's doing.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 15
Kudos: 911





	the hickey

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little spicy (not smutty) so if you're not into that please don't read it! I don't want to ruin a wonderful, wholesome ship for anyone. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy you degenerates. >:)

"Could you pass me the milk, mom?" Langa asked, breaking his mother's focus from something she had been fixated on for the past five minutes. 

Taking a moment to recoup from her lack of focus on whatever else was going on, Langa's mother smiled, a strained smile but a smile nonetheless, and handed her son the carton of milk. 

What was this thing she was focusing so heavily on you may ask? Well, earlier that morning when her son had sat down, her eyes were instantly met with a large purpley-red hickey peaking out from the collar of Langa's shirt. 

Regardless of if Langa had been seeing anyone or not, she was deeply concerned. Jesus. This girl just about mauled him! It really wasn't that bad, but of course, her motherly gaze on the issue was hyperbolized. The most concerning thing in her mind, though, was that her son wasn't seeing anyone. Atleast, not anyone she had any knowledge of. 

Being the worrywart she was, this detail made her mind doctor up... imaginative possibilities. 

_Oh dear. Those girls at his school must have held him down and taken turns feeling up my boy! They must have ambushed him or something, how else would he have been held down long enough for one of them to put a hickey on him? Unless- oh no! What if he let the girls pick on him? Why didn't he tell me he had a girlfriend? Or maybe, he's worried I won't like her because she's one of those trouble making girls! That must be it! But why?_

What really happened wasn't at all that deep. 

**Last Night**

Reki's giggles tickled the back of Langa's neck as they rode to Reki's house on Langa's motorcycle. You'd think that they would have just been returning from S, but actually, they had just returned from a date. 

Well, if you want to call getting fast food and then eating it at the skate park and then, obviously, skating, a date. Then yeah, a date. It really wasn't any different from what they used to do as friends, but now, them being in a relationship, they were allowed to slap the all exclusive title of 'date' on just hanging out. And even though it was just a title, it made both boys happy. Especially Reki, who, even before they began dating, was quite affectionate. 

It's not like Langa wasn't, Reki was just _really_ affectionate. 

Even as they were eating their fast food, Reki had his head on Langa's shoulder. And when they skated, Reki would kiss each and every scratch and bruise Langa received when he fell. And when he'd help the taller boy up, he wouldn't let go of Langa's hand until Langa would remind him, to which he would tell his boyfriend, "Payment." And make him kiss him on the forehead, only after the kiss was received he would let Langa go and carry on.

Langa didn't mind, he thought Reki's enthusiam was cute. But he had to admit, he couldn't really give the same amount of affection back. Not that he didn't have the same amount of affection for his beloved boyfriend, he just had absolutely no idea how to express it aside from giving the redhead the occasional unprompted kiss, which made the aforementioned boy's face go as red as his hair. 

That was the really cute thing. 

Reki could give affection all day, but he could not handle getting it in return. His little heart just couldn't take it when his boyfriend kissed him out of his own free will and told him out of no where that he loved him. No, it was just too much for him. 

Speaking of the boys, they were currently outside of Reki's house. Reki sighed when the bike stopped. The bike stopping ment he and Langa had to go their separate ways. Ever since they told his mother about their relationship, Langa wasn't allowed to stay the night until they had been dating for atleast six months. It was Reki's mother's way of testing if Langa would be willing to wait and if their relationship would last that long. She loved Langa, but she loved her son alot more and she was going to take every precaution to make sure he didn't get his heart broken and that he wasn't being taken advantage of. 

Reki had tried time and time again to convince his mother that Langa wasn't like that, but no dice. Langa was allowed to sleep over before they came out, so it was Reki's one regret in their relationship. He knew though, that it would be alot worse if they haden't told her and she found them in a compromising situation. 

Langa was all too aquatinted with that sigh, he turned around and faced Reki, "Come on, love." He said, "Your mom will freak out if I don't get you inside." 

Reki whined, plopping his head onto Langa's shoulder, "I don't want to leave you." He complained, "I hardly get to cuddle you anymore because if my mom's stupid rule!" 

"I know." Langa said, his voice calming, "But if we upset her then she'll extend the time. And that would be even worse, right?" 

Reki nodded in sadened agreement, "Yeah.." 

There was a bit of silence as Reki tried to stall as much as possible. 

Seeing that his boyfriend really didn't want to see him off, Langa took off his helmet, "Alright. I guess I'll stay for a little bit." 

Reki's face lit up with pure joy, "Yay!" He hugged his boyfriend tightly, shoving his face in the middle of Langa's back. 

Langa couldn't help but smile himself, "Let's go then." 

Reki nodded and hopped off the bike, throwing his helmet off and bolting for his front door. 

Langa picked up Reki's helmet, put it in the helmet pouch on the back of the bike, and followed Reki. 

~ 

After they got confirmation that it was okay for Langa to visit for a while, they both headed to Reki's room. 

"Keep it PG-13 boys!" Reki's mother called after them, throughly embarrassing both of them. 

When they got to Reki's room, he locked the door. He didn't plan on breaking his mother's rule of keeping it PG-13, he respected her far too much to do that, but he didn't need three toddlers walking in on him and Langa making out..and then asking questions he just did not want to answer. No thanks. 

Reki pulled Langa over to his bed and lied down, letting Langa crawl ontop of him. Reki stared up at the taller boy as he adjusted to comfortably hover over him. When Langa was ready, he stared down at Reki, taking in all of his adorable features.

His eyes that sparkled in a way that was only reserved for when he was with Langa, his nose that scrunched slightly as he smiled widely. Oh and that smile. A smile that could stop Langa's heart if he were any weaker to it. It was toothy and genuine, the corners of Reki's mouth curling to a pleasant degree that made Langa's own try to do the same. But he simply wasn't capable of matching such a smile. And Langa was throughly convinced not a soul could compete with Reki on that part. 

Reki let Langa stare at him for a while, but he eventually grew impatient, "Langaaa! I know I'm adorable--and humble-- but you're squandering precious time by staring." 

"Sorry." Langa apologized, "But you said it yourself, you're just so adorable I can't help but stare." 

That made Reki's face go red. There was something about how matter of factly Langa said that that just got him. 

"Langa." He said, "Kiss me." 

Langa grinned, "Oh yeah? Why should I?" 

Reki pouted, expecting Langa to just listen to him and to have already been kissing him, "Because you loovvee me." 

"Well." Langa said, leaning down so that his and Reki's lips were just barely touching, the vibrations of his speech tickling Reki's lips, "You've got me there." He finally locked lips with Reki, who eagerly kissed him back. 

The kiss was normal for about thrity seconds until Reki started nibbling Langa's bottom lip. He didn't have the patience to take it slowly today. 

Langa took Reki's action as a sign to kiss him a little harder, sliding his tongue in Reki's mouth. 

They had built up experience for making out from each other, but not enough to dissolve all the awkwardness of a teenage make out session. 

Neither knew what to do with their hands so they opted to just messily wrap them around each other, inadvertently, or maybe deliberately, deepening the kiss on atleast one of their parts. 

Their make out session lasted for a while until both were lightheaded enough to know they should probably stop to catch their breath. 

Just when Langa was about to go in for another kiss, Reki placed his finger on Langa's lips, stopping him, "Wait." He said, "Can I..you know." He looked down at Langa's neck, well really he was staring down his shirt, but the 'you know' he was reffering to did have everything to do with Langa's neck. 

Langa knew what Reki was talking about by the look on his face. Reki wanted to kiss his neck like he always did when they had alone time. He was absolutely obsessed with it. There was something about his lips being on Langa's tender, pale skin that just made Reki giddy. 

Langa kind of wanted to keep making out, but he also wanted Reki to get his way. Not to mention, he liked being smothered in neck kisses. Not that he'd tell Reki that and give him even more power over him. He knew that if he made it apparent to Reki that he too liked letting Reki kiss his neck that Reki would no longer feel inclined to ask for permission. And Langa didn't know how well he could handle Reki's lips on his skin without a warning. 

The long and short of it was that he would probably short circuit. 

Reki instantly took initiative and pushed Langa back, crawling ontop of him. He giggled as he leaned down and started at Langa's jaw, kissing it gently, "Hey Langa." He said, placing another kiss a little further down, "Can I give you a hickey?" 

_Oh God did he just say..?_

"I won't do it in an obvious spot, and it won't be too big. I promise!" Reki begged. 

Langa knew he wouldn't be able to say no. And besides, he was kind of curious as to what it'd be like. They had never done anything more than feeling each other up under their shirts and kissing each other's necks, Reki doing more of that than Langa, so Langa had wondered what their next little baby step would be. And apparently, that would be hickeys. Not just kisses, but full fleged hickeys. He was both nervous and excited. 

Reki, though, was just plain excited. He stared down at Langa with anticipation in his eyes, "Langaaa." He pleaded, kissing Langa's neck, "Let me give you a hickeeey~" He lowered his voice, giving it a sensual undertone. 

How was Langa supposed to say no? He gave Reki a nervous smile, placing his hand on the back of Reki's neck, "Okay." 

Reki cheered, "Hell yeah!" He planted a countless amount of kisses across Langa's face as a thank you. 

Langa wasn't really sure why Reki was so excited. He was the one who'd be receiving the hickey..feeling it..god he didn't know if he could handle the feeling of Reki sucking on his skin. Scratch that, he definitely _couldn't_ handle it. 

Reki stopped giving Langa stall time and got straight to work attacking Langa's neck. Langa gasped, not expecting Reki to be so ferocious, "R-reki I- ah~" He was cut off by Reki biting down on his neck _hard_. He haden't intended on making such a noise, and Reki was definitely not expecting to hear it. 

He leaned back and grinned down at Langa, "Oh?" He giggled, "That was awfully cute." 

Langa covered his blushing face with his hands, closing his eyes because, dear God, how could he stand seeing that cocky look on Reki's face? It was so embarrassing. How did he let himself make such a noise right infront of Reki? 

Reki hugged Langa tightly, "Ahhh you're so cute." He nessled his face in Langa's chest. 

Langa was quiet, and his hands stayed over his face, "Reki I.." He didn't know what to say. 

Reki looked up from Langa's chest, "Yes my dear?" 

Langa was quiet before but that made him completely shut up. 

Reki couldn't contain his giggles, "I'm sorry, I'm not making fun of you, that was just really cute." 

Langa just nodded, still covering his face. Reki gently grabbed Langa's wrists, "Can I please see your face?" 

Langa shook his head. 

Reki pulled Langa's hands off of his face and kissed his nose, "I wanna see anyways." 

Langa sucked in a breath. He could hardly take all of this, his tiny little heart was about to burst, "Reki I can't...this is too much." 

"I'll stop if you want me too." Reki said, giving Langa a sincere look. 

"No it's.." Langa cleared his throat, "Just please take it a little slower. This is alot." 

"In a bad way?" 

"No." Langa shook his head, "Not at all. I just love you alot..and you biting me like that..me making noises. Ah I'm sorry I'm just such a mess." 

Reki smiled, "I love you too." He kissed the corner of Langa's mouth, "I'll take it a little slower." He grinned, "But, I'm still giving you a hickey." 

Langa knew he was going to say that. 

He smiled, he couldn't win. And he didn't really want to if he was up against Reki, "Go ahead." 

Reki kissed Langa's lips and trailed a string of kisses down to the spot he bit earlier. A red bite mark shone proudly on Langa's pale, tender skin. It was awfully cute. He kissed the spot gently, his breath tickling Langa's skin. 

Langa closed his eyes and let Reki proceed, trying to keep his noises in as Reki licked, sucked and gently nipped at his sensitive neck. 

But it was when Reki started tugging at Langa's shirt that he was in trouble. His collarbone was ridiculously sensitive, and Reki had learned that the last time Langa had let him kiss his neck. He could hardly handle kisses, so he didn't know if he could handle anything further. But, he was going to let the boy do whatever he wanted because he adored him, and honestly, if the fuzzy feeling he felt all throughout his body was any indication, he definitely liked what Reki was doing. 

"Can I take your shirt off?" Reki asked, lazily tugging at Langa's shirt collar. 

At this point, Langa was just going to let him do whatever he wanted. 

"Yeah." He mumbled. 

Reki gently pulled up Langa's shirt, considering, as he glanced at Langa's stomach, asking Langa if he could kiss his stomach, but he knew that would be too much for him. Maybe next time. Definitely next time. 

He pulled the shirt completely off of Langa, who's skin burned with a furious blush. It was so hot. Oh God there was nothing comparable, Langa was the cutest, hottest, loveliest thing he had ever layed eyes on. 

Langa stared at Reki, bashful, his smile shaky. Reki's heart burned with adoration at the sight, "God I love you." He pushed Langa back down and gently kissed his collarbone. Langa placed his hand on Rekis back and focused on the warm feeling of Reki's lips on his skin, his body heating up by the minute. 

When Reki was finally done leaving his mark, or more, marks, on Langa's neck and collarbone, he pulled away, his lips and Langa's neck connected by a string of saliva. He smiled at his work. Langa's neck and collarbone was covered in tiny bite marks and hickeys, a particularly large one on his neck. He gave Langa a little bit of mercy by not leaving too many marks on his sensitive collarbone, but he wasn't exactly a saint, there was still a good amount of them. 

Langa stared up at Reki, dazed. It was alot to handle but he enjoyed it. Actually, he missed the feeling of Reki's lips on his neck. 

"Reki..." He said, "May I..give you a hickey too?" 

"Hmm." Reki pretended to think about it, "No can do, babe." 

Langa's face fell, "Reki but I-" 

"I'm kidding." Reki crawled into Langa's neck and lied back, pulling down the collar of his hoodie, "Go ahead." 

Langa sat between Reki's thighs and leaned down, his lips touching Reki's neck in the exact same way Reki's had touched his. 

He very gently kissed Reki's skin, letting the kiss linger. After, he licked over where he kissed, a little bit of redness already appearing on Reki's skin. Reki's breathing hitched just slightly, the sensation new to him. 

Hesitantly, Langa bit down, making Reki exhale deeply, "Langa..mm." He breathed. 

Ah. That was really cute. Langa could get used to hearing Reki make sounds like that. Now he got why Reki wanted to kiss his neck so much. He could get addicted to this. 

Langa licked over the bite for extra measure and moved onto a different part of Reki's neck, wanting to hear another sound from the beautiful boy under him. 

He found another spot and licked it, biting it a bit harder than last time, "Langa! Ah don't bite so hard." He whined, placing his hand on Langa's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry!" Langa apologized, "Are you okay?" 

Reki nodded. Langa felt bad, so he kissed the now red skin and leaned up to kiss Reki's jaw, "I'm done." 

"Really?" Reki asked, looking kind of dissapointed. 

"Do you want me to keep going?" 

"Kinda." 

"Are you sure?" 

Reki sighed dramatically and pulled at his hoodie, "Quit asking before I change my mind you dingus." He pulled the hoodie all the way off and tossed it to the ground. 

Langa held back a little smile as he leaned back down, his lips making contact with Reki's neck again, "Is it alright if I do something a little out of character?" 

Reki have him a curious look, "Sure?" 

Langa reached for Reki's hands and brought them above Reki's head, holding them down. 

"Oh?" Reki grinned, "Remember to keep it PG-13, my love." He jokingly reminded. 

Langa playfully rolled his eyes and kissed Reki's lips, "Hush." 

Reki giggled, "Aye aye captain." He winked. 

"You're something else." Langa commented, kissing Reki's jaw. 

"Damn right. And you love me for it." 

"Can't argue with that." Langa agreed, continuing to place soft kisses down the line of Reki's jaw. Reki closed his eyes, a little smile across his lips. He was excited to see just how out of character Langa wanted to be. 

He wouldn't have to wonder much longer. 

Without warning, Langa licked all the way down Langa's neck to the start of his collarbone. Reki gasped in surprise, a reaction that made Langa smile. He continued, gently biting Reki's collar bone, which brought out a, "Mmh." From Reki, who couldn't cover his mouth given his hands were still being pinned above his head. But he was fine. The little bit of pleasure he was getting from this was not going to get the best of hi- 

"Ah~" Reki bit his lip.

"Langa!" Reki looked down at Langa, who had just sneakily licked his nipple. He didn't expect that, they haden't even agreed to go below the collar bone yet. 

The way Langa was staring up at him, oh God. Reki could feel himself inching on getting hot and bothered. 

"Sorry." Langa apologized. He didn't look sorry. Reki screamed internally. God why was his boyfriend so hot? He was lying ontop of him, shirtless, pinning up Reki's arms, with his mouth inches away from Reki's nipple! How on earth would anyone be able to expect Reki's heart not to beat out if his chest? 

Langa kissed the middle of Reki's chest and nipped at Reki's other nipple, "Ngh." Reki groaned, "Langa~" It wasn't until Langa bit down on Reki's nipple, not too hard but hard enough for a red bite mark to appear--and Reki released a loud moan, that Langa knew to stop. He wanted to keep going, but he didn't want to go too far, afterall, he'd have to leave soon, and Reki's mom might hear. 

He sat up, crawling off of a completely dazed Reki. He reached for the clothing on the ground and threw on his shirt, Reki's hoodie in his hand, "Are you okay, love?" He asked, laughing. Reki's reactions were so cute. Reki nodded, sitting up. His entire body felt fuzzy and hot, and he wanted to keep going, but he knew that wasn't possible at this point. So, begrudgingly, he took his hoodie from Langa and threw it on, "If you're not gonna bite me anymore, are you atleast going to hug me?" 

Langa smiled, "Yeah." He crawled back onto Reki's bed, taking the boy in his arms, "I can do that." 

Reki stuffed his face in Langa's chest, "I love you." 

Langa kissed the top of Reki's head, "I love you too." 

There was a comfortable silence until Langa came to the sad realization that he would have to leave soon, and Reki did the same. 

"Hey." Reki said, "You think if you pretend to fall asleep you'll be able to stay?" 

Langa cracked up at that, "Hmm. I'm not too sure about that one." 


End file.
